The Childrens Bohemian Rhapsody
Cast: *Gonzo the Great - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Gonzo's Chicken Friends - Various Chickens (Cow and Chicken and Ed Edd n Eddy) *Rowlf the Dog - James the Cat *Animal - Goofy (Disney) *Pepe the King Prawn - Pingu *Beaker - Monster (Robot and Monster) *Bobo the Bear - Cat (Peg + Cat) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Robot (Robot and Monster) *Rizzo the Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Penguins - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Big Mean Carl - Honey Monster (Super Puffs) *Mahna Mahna - Otis the Aardvark (CBBC) *The Snowths - Suzy Sheep and Zoe Zebra (Peppa Pig) *Lew Zealand - Donkey (Shrek) *Beauregard - Basil Brush *Crazy Harry - Aubrey *Fozzie Bear - Berk (The Trap Door) *Statler - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Waldorf - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Sam the Eagle - Paddington Bear *Swedish Chef - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Turkey - Turkey (Jerky Turkey) *Dr. Teeth - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Floyd Pepper - Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) *Janice - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Miss Piggy - Nellie the Elephant *Kermit the Frog - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Scooter - Justin (The Secret of Nimh) Audio: *Muppet Bohemian Rhapsody: Cover of song by Queen Movie/TV Shows Clips: *Yuckie Duck: Short Orders *Cow and Chicken *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *James the Cat *Goofy: Motor Mania *Pingu *DragonBall Z *Robot and Monster *Peg + Cat *Farce of the Penguins *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Out and About *Honey Puffs TV Advert *CBBC: Otis the Aardvark *Peppa Pig *Shrek *Basil Bush (TV Series) *Aubey *The Trap Door *Atomic Betty *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *3D Movie Maker *Tex Avery: Jerky Turkey *The Munch Bunch (1980 TV Series) *The Lampies *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Pokemon *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Ovide and the Gang *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Tangled *Cloudy and the Chance of Meatballs *Despicable Me *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Lion King *Chicken Run *Thumbelina *Nellie the Elephant (TV Series) *Transformers: The Movie (1986) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Wombles *The Secret of NIMH Lyrics: *Yuckie Duck/Gonzo the Great and Various Chickens: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, little low Any way the wind blows Doesn't really matter to me, to me. *Goofy/Animal: Mama Mama? Yeah, mama. Ah, mama Mama, mama! (Ahahahaha) Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, yeah! Mama, yoo hoo! Mama, yoo hoo, mama! Mama? Mama. Dada? Dada! *Pingu/Pepe the King Prawn: I see a little silhouetto of a clam Scaramouch, scaramouch, would you do the fandango? *The Childrens/The Muppets: Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me *Monster/Beaker: Mi mi mi mi! *Cat/Bubo: Galileo! *Mosnter/Beaker: Mi mi mi mi! *Cat/Bubo: Galileo! *Monster/Beaker: Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi! *Cat/Bubo: Galileo figaro! *Penguin's March/Penguins: Mamamamo-o-o-o-o! *Robot/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me. *Sledgehammer O'Possum/Rizzo the Rat: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this, *Honey Monster/Big Mean Carl: Monstrosity, nom nom nom nom *Robot/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? *Otis the Aardvark/Mahna Mahna: Na, na, na, na *Suzy Sheep and Zoe Zebra/The Snowths: Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo *Donkey/Lew Zealand: Let me throw *Otis the Aardvark/Mahna Mahna; Na, na, na *Basil Brush/Beauregard: We will not let you throw *Aubrey/Crazy Harry: Let me blow *Otis the Aadrvark/Mahna Mahna: Na, na, na *Basil Bush/Beauregard: They will not let you blow *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Let me joke *Robot X-5/Waldorf and Sparky/Statler: Do not like your jokes *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Let me joke *Robot X-5/Waldorf and Sparky/Statler: Do not like your jokes, Ho ho ho *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Let me joke *Aubrey/Crazy Harry: Hee ha ha ha *Paddington Bear/Sam the Eagle: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! *McZee/The Swedish Chef: Vernegity, vernegity *Turkey/Turkey: Mama mia, let me go *The Childrens/The Muppets: Does anyone know if there is a part for me, for me, for *Monster/Beaker: Me! *Jerry/Dr. Teeth: So they tell us this video's going to fly All I know is we're not getting paid tonight *Ovide/Floyd Pepper and Kitty Katswell/Janice: Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby *Jerry/Dr. Teeth: Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here *Goofy/Animal: Yeah, get out! *Solo *The Childrens/The Muppets: Oooh Oooh yeah Oooh yeah! *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters But moi! *The Childrens/The Muppets: Any way the wind blows. Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Muppets Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes